The Song of Eygpt
by Apollo'sTwin33
Summary: A young girl, Hazel, discovers that her mother as been planning to teach at Hogwarts for several years. Upon arrival at Hogwarts, she finds herself in a mixture of emotions and excitement while discovering her true heritage and helping Harry Potter.
1. The unexpected guest

Hello everyone! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks. Anyway I won't bother you with author's notes. So here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining through a rather large window that ranged from the floor to the ceiling filling the room with bright golden rays. Not that the room wasn't bright enough with its golden yellow walls but today it seemed brighter than usual.

"Today's going to be a good day. Don't you thing so Hathy?"

The cat looked up at the girl and purred a little as she always did when Hazel spoke. Hazel was a beautiful girl of sixteen, though she didn't know it. She was tall and slender with all the right curves in all the right places. Her hair was a wonderful almond brown that burned like fire in just the right light and she had eyes the color of a rare turquoise that perfectly offset her golden bronzed skin. She had inherited all her external features from her mother, except for the eyes, which weren't from her father either. She had seen pictures of him yet could not find any feature of her fathers. She had never known her father but from the way her mother described him, her sound like the most wonderful man that had ever walked the Earth.

'How I'd love to meet him and ask….' Her thought was interrupted by a knock on her door from her mother

"Hazel, you need to come downstairs. We have visitor."

Hazel went downstairs with her mom only to find an old man standing admiring a painting her mother drew when she was twelve.

"Ah, the colors are brilliant. They remind me of a time I spilled a rack of potions on my mother's white carpet. Naturally she was upset but I thought it added a little something to the room."

He turned and smiled at her and she knew instantly she was in the presence of an awesome person. He had a snowy white beard and hair, eyes that shined with unlimited knowledge behind half-moon shaped spectacles. 'I know this man…'

"You're professor Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. You must be Hazel and as you probably know I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here on your mother's request. She contacted me because she says that she has enjoyed teaching so much and wishes to take up the Defense against the Dark Arts position and I requested that you attend Hogwarts. At this point Hazel's manner were lost in a childlike excitement. She felt like she was going too exploded with happiness.

"Oh my god, I've always dreamed about going Hogwarts. Not that I don't like it here with my mother but I've always wanted to see some place else and meet new people and most especially learn new things. When can we leave? It'll only take me, like, half and hour to pack my stuff."

Dumbledore chuckled. "If I would have known that it would be this easy I would have let Hagrid come to get you. One moment I need to give this letter to you and another to your mother."

He handed her a tan envelope with her name and address on the front. Hazel ripped it open and read it quickly:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_Of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Zimrah,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins no later than September 1. We await owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

"Of course, there's no reason to send an owl. You'll come back with me. Along with you're mother who has agreed to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher"

Dumbledore said with a slight smile

"Now let's see if you can really get ready in 30 minutes."

Hazel bolted up the stairs.

"_Accico Trunk!"_

Quickly Hazel filled the trunk with her entire closet, a few books, and accessories and then got another small trunk to fill it up with toiletries, bolted back down the stairs in less than twenty minutes.

"Sir, when do I get my books?"

"You will find them waiting for in you in your dormitory after you've been sorted"

"What about my robe?"

"That's where we're going now. Hazel, Ms. Zimrah, hold on tight."

Hazel's stomach felt as if it was going to rip out of her and her head was spinning making it extremely difficult to focus on where she was going. Seconds later she was standing in the middle of people walking and chatting.

"Diagon Alley. Unfortunately this is where I must leave you. The train leaves promptly at 11:00 from platform nine and three quarters. Don't worry I've already asked Mrs. Wesley to show you the way. Ms. Zimrah, if you would please sit at the front of the train when you arrive at the station. Minerva would like to discuss some things with you in regards to you're teaching method. Hazel I think you'll find Ms. Wesley's family and her lot quite pleasant. If you'll excuse me, I must depart now. I look forward to seeing you both at Hogwarts."

Then he vanished from his spot and left my mom and I standing facing a store named Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

"This brings back so many memories. I can't wait until we go and get you a new wand!"

"What's wrong with the one I have?"

"It's mine. I need for teaching." Her mom said with a smile.

"Right."

Mrs. Malkin was defiantly excited to see my mother. She kept going on and on about how she knew that she would see her again and that she would be a Hogwarts teacher someday. I honestly wasn't paying attention because there was really cute boys standing right out side the window looking at a broom stick. He was tall and had a nice athletic body. He skin was pale, like ivory and his hair bleached blond. But his eyes were such a deep gray that reflected the clear blue sky above them. Not at all anything like she was used too in Egypt, where everyone was as tan as she was; he was definitely the cutest boy she'd seen. Just looking at him made her whole body tingle and her face started to flush, nothing seem to filter in from the conversation her mother was having. All she could focus on was the fact that there eyes just locked on each others. Hazel felt a warm sensation sweeping over her like nothing she'd ever felt.

"Hazel… Hazel….HAZEL!"

"Ahh. Yes mother?"

"Let's go get you're wand." Her mom said with excitement. "Who were you looking at?"

"No one, let's hurry it's almost 11."

Ollivanders was a lot different than Madam Malkins. This shop smelled old yet comforting instead of sweet and fragrant.

"Alas, Ms. Cassandra Zimrah, I was beginning to wonder if I would see you again. This must be your daughter."

"Hi, I'm Hazel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ollivander. Let's see you've been using your mother's wand…a twelve inch, willow and sphinx tail. Does it feel right?

"No, it doesn't seem to always respond to me in the right way. It feels a little strange at times"

"Hmm...Okay…try this… six inch, maple, and dragon's heartstring"

She tried but nothing happened.

"Okay... try this... eight inch, willow, unicorn hair."

Again nothing happened.

"Well third times a charm…Why didn't I try before…just got this in… 12 inches long, sycamore wood, and its core is '_miw' _tail.

He gave Hazel the wand and the moment it touch her fingers she felt warm and stream of papyrus plants shot out from the tip of her wand. .

"When I got my wand it shot out lotus!"

"I seems to me that you're family is strongly connect to Egypt even though neither of you were born there. Hazel, you're grandmother's wand supposedly shot out the blue lily and it was a twelve inch, _ished _wood, with scorpion's heartstring in its core. That's what my father told me. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a connection between the three of you. " Ollivander stated as if it were some sort of mystery.

"You're probably right sir; I'll have to research my ancestry."

It did seem plausible but hazel didn't really believe any of it.

"I don't mean to be rude but if my mom and I don't hurry we'll miss the train.

"Of course, well you must be off. I hope to see you in here again Ms. Hazel."

With that Hazel and her mother sprinted off towards the train station.

"Now Albus said that a Mrs. Wesley was going to meet us at platform nine and three quarter, I suppose that's in between nine and ten….ah…here we are.

There was a lady standing next to a wall with brilliant red hair and a slightly pudgy face.

"Excuse me but are you Mrs. Wesley?" my mom inquired.

"Why yes I am! You must be Ms. Zimrah and this must be Hazel. What a lovely pair the two of you make. Such wonderful skin… sorry for blabbing... all we have to do is walk through this wall. Oh, and make sure there aren't any muggles watching."

My mom and I did what she said. We looked on either side, walked into the wall and suddenly in front of us was a magnificent red train with gold lettering that read: The Hogwarts Express.

"Come this way! Hazel I want you to meet my son and his friends. Ms. Zimrah you can follow Minerva to the front." She pointed to an old lady that had a tight bun of gray hair directly in the back of her head.

Hazel's mother quickly turned to Hazel.

"I'll see you soon Hun.", and placed a kiss on Hazel's forehead.

"Bye Mom!"

Hazel turned around to find Mrs. Wesley tugging her to the train.

"The youngest girl is Ginny, the youngest boy is Ron, and the twins are Fred and George."

"George and Fred, mum!" both said simultaneously

"Sorry! The other two are Hermione and Harry."

Hazel knew right away that the people that she was with were going to be extremely …fascinating. She could tell that Hermione was the smartest and that Harry well she knew from her mother that his father was a bit of a trouble-maker. But Harry seemed more like he had a knack for trouble finding him than actually causing it. The twins on the other hand seemed to enjoy mischief because they're started selling these purple candies to young kids and the candy started to make the kids tongue swell. Ron on the other hand was gawking at her for some reason and Ginny seemed to be trying to read her. Then she said." Ron, close you're mouth it's rude to stare" and proceeded to slap on the back. I could tell we'd be good friends.

"Come on lets get a booth before they're all taken." said Hermione.

Fred and George went their own ways which left Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron and I to find a booth. We decided to take one close to the back where Ginny and I sat on one side while Harry Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

"So, Hazel where are you from and what brings you here?" Hermione asked

"Well I'm from Egypt. My mom fell in love with the country while studying it from her Ancient Runes class and she's lived there ever since I was born. Actually, she has been home schooling me and she decided that she couldn't teach me everything I needed to know plus she wanted to become a full time teacher. So now we're here."

"What is she going to teach?" Ginny asked this time.

"Defense against the Dark Arts"

"That position is cursed! No one lasts more than a year there!"

"Ronald! Don't say that, you can't prove it."

He looked like he was going to argue but instead he mutter something under his breathe. I could tell these two were a future couple.

"That's alright my mom knows a few ancient spells to keep the curses away." I added a wink at Hermione to let her know that I some sense of humor

"So you said you're form Egypt. That's really cool. I love Egypt; I think that the Egyptian priest had all..."

"Hermione, don't bore her with history."

"Ronald Wesley if you don't…" Hermione didn't get to finish her thought because Harry interrupted with a question

"Sorry these two can never stop bickering. They've been at all week. So did your parents go to school here?"

"Yes both of my parents did. My mom was a good student but well my dad … I never met him but my mom said he was quite a trouble-maker."

The last comment I made seemed to spark everyone interest and cause Hermione and Ron to stop arguing.

"So you father, is he still alive?" inquired Hermione

"No, he was when I was born, my parent never married. In fact not a lot of people even didn't even know he had a kid, at least that's what I was told. Anyway, he had to stay here and help a friend or something. Mother never went in to detail but she told me that he died a few months ago. His letter's suggested that he was constantly moving around"

Now the whole booth was silent. She couldn't understand why, 'had I said something wrong?' she thought.

"What was your dad's name?" this time the question came from Harry. Whose emerald eyes were shining with hope.

"Sirius Black."

How was it? I'm trying to put in as much Egyptian symbolism has I possible can, it's going to be really important to the story. But I won't give any thing away! Please Review, I want help!


	2. The new girl

Hello this next chapter should be interesting. Thanks to the _one_ person that reviewed. It really helped! Well, here's the story:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one look as astonished as Harry. He's eyes seemed full of sadness and sympathy.

"Did you know him?"

"Yeah, he was my godfather. No, he was more he was like my dad."

"He didn't die a few years ago," interrupted Hermione. "He just died a few months ago in a duel with Voldemort."

Hazel couldn't respond. 'How could my mom hide this from me? I've always dreamed about my dad and he's been alive all this time!' Hazel understood the sympathy in Harry's eyes; he must have been very close. She started to get angry

"How could my mother do this to me? All my life…."

She stopped because she realized that no one would want to hear her anger and she didn't want anyone to think that she was ungrateful of her mother. She loved her with all her heart and knew her mother would have her reasons.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset. Could you tell me…what he was like?"

Harry's eyes glowed with pride and remembrance of Sirius.

"He was a brilliant man and my dad's best mate. There's nothing he wouldn't have done to save anyone's life. He died to save mine."

Harry started to distance himself but Hermione, fortunately, decided to pick up where Harry left off.

"He would have loved you and there's no doubt in my mind that he would have been happy to learn that you're sitting in the same compartment with all of us."

There was a long silence, not awkward, but a contemplative silence. Everyone was thinking about the new girl in front of them. Undoubtedly going to be the newest member in they're group. The only thing that was curious, especially to Hermione, was that no one had heard her name before. 'Is it possible that Sirius never knew he had a child?' thought Hermione.

Harry was gazing at Hazel. He seemed to be trying to find similarities between her and Sirius. The only thing noticeable was that she had the same texture of hair. He remembered from Snape's memory that Sirius had perfect hair that never fell out of place. The kind of hair Harry had always wanted but could never fix no matter how many charms he placed on it. She was also exceptionally pretty, a trait that he remember Sirius once had. 'Maybe she'll be more like him once we get to know her.' Although Harry wanted to believe this beautiful new girl was related to Sirius he didn't entirely trust her.

A tall grey-eyed young man sat in his compartment alone. Thoughts of the events that had taken place earlier this week plagued his thoughts as he feel asleep.

"_Narssica, don't do this please. I beg you, you need me. The Dark Lord will come after you…" _

"_Shut up, I have put up with this for far too long. You've hurt my baby and cheated on me a thousand times. Did you really think I would not find out? Draco and I will be fine. Without you here our lives will be better, even if we have to go into hiding. Funny, you've never cared about our well being before this. Is it because you life is at its end? Say your last words and pray that the afterworld is good to you."_

"_Narssica, my dear wife, please think about this..."_

"_Good-bye and may god have mercy on you"_

"_Nar…"_

"_Avada Kevarda!"_

The young man woke up with a start and quickly wiped the seat off of his face. Why did he have to replay that memory again and again in is head? He and his mother had already arranged everything with Dumbledore. They were to remain at Hogwarts foe as long as it took to keep them safe. As much as he disliked the old muggle-lover, he realized it was an old prejudice of his fathers and Draco wanted to be nothing like his dad. 'If only I could think of something else.' Then the thought came to him like a rush of a warm summer's breeze. The girl, the beautiful girl buying Hogwarts robes. He remembered her tall and slender body with its proper curves and toned stomach. Her hair, it was like the color of fire in the sun, and framed her golden bronze face perfectly. Oh and her eyes were a rare shade of blue, like turquoise. He wanted to continue his thoughts when Pansy came in.

"Draco, dear, we have to go. We've arrived."

He grunted "I'm not your 'dear' anymore and I don't plan on being your 'dear' any time soon. So do me a favor and leave me alone before I hex you."

He left Pansy filled with hate and anger that distorted her already distorted face even more. "You'll pay for that…_dear_" and then followed him thinking of a good way to ruin his life for good.

"This place is magnificent!" beamed Hazel.

She seemed to be looking every where at once. Noticing the ceiling which was enchanted to portray the night time stars and how that candle floated in mid-air casting a golden light.

"This is the Great Hall," explained Hermione, "You'll have breakfast, lunch and dinner here. This is also where you'll be sorted by the sorting hat." She pointed to a ragged, old hat sitting on a wooden stool.

"Do I have to sit in front of everyone?" said a mildly concerned Hazel.

"Oh yes, but don't worry no one but you can hear what the hat says. It's all in your head."

Confused by what Hermione just said she threw herself in to paying attention to Dumbledore who had started his welcoming speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I trust that everyone had a wonderful summer in spite of the past events" There was a little mummer of guilt from the students who seemed to be remembering the night Voldemort had come back to life and how they had all doubted the Harry was telling the truth.

"This year I'm pleased to announce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Ms. Zimrah."

Hazel clapped out loudly, while some boys let out a short whistle.

"Also I'd like to add that her daughter Hazel will be starting up her sixth year here at Hogwarts and I'd like you to give them a warm welcome. They've come all the way from Egypt!"

He signaled for Hazel to stand, which she did, and Dumbledore started clapping. The hall was soon filled with noise as guys whistled and girl started whispering, most likely contemplating who she would date first. Hazel didn't care about the noise people were making because she had just spotted the handsome young man who she'd seen earlier in Diogon Alley. Their eyes meet and Hazel thought she'd fall over when he winked at her. Luckily Ginny pulled her down before she could embarrass herself.

"If all first year and new people would stand, I'd like to begin the sorting so we can all enjoy a good meal."

The old lady with the tight bun of gray hair started to call out names.

"Allen, Brian"

A small scarred boy walked u and placed the hat on his head. Seconds later the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" There was a loud applause from the table to the right of Hazel... Who had now began to wonder where she would be placed. 'I hope I'm with my new friends'

Before she knew it her name was being called.

"Zimrah, Hazel"

Hazel cautiously walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"_Ahh…great power I sense in you mind. You are strong and ambitious, not doubt, you'd do well in Slytherin._

'What great power are you talking about?'

_You have power like no other; Dumbledore might not even be as strong as the power I see here. Do you not know of the power in which I speak?_

'No, but I would like to know! What dos it do? Will it heal? Will it do good things? Tell me something please. Is it from my father?

_So you do not know. Does it heal, is it good? Why that is all up to you. You seem to want to bring peace and love, what a noble cause. No doubt you will be loyal to your friends. Umm… come to think of it Slytherin would poison your mind. I know I'll put you in…_

"Gryffindor!"

Harry, Hermione and the Wesley's jumped out of their seats and clapped wildly.

"I just knew you'd be a Gryffindor!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hazel found her mother who was smiling gently and look at Dumbledore who seemed to be pleased and gave her a little wink.

"With no further delay…Eat up!"

I'm not really happy but don't worry they'll be more Draco/ Hazel Romance coming up and more about her "power". Review, Review, Review! Please! 


End file.
